Candela Laser Corporation together with the Center for Sight, Georgetown University, Washington, D.C., propose to develop a practical Tandem Scanning Confocal Microscope system for confocal imaging of the eye by making a number of improvements to an existing prototype system. Specifically, we propose to: 1) improve the optical design of the device to achieve long term optical alignment stability; 2) develop laser based manufacture of the rotating apertured disk which is the heart of the device, so that the disk can be produced in quantity with the required accuracy at reasonable cost; and 3) study the feasibility of using optimized aperture geometries to improve uniformity of illumination and imagining over the field view.